


Best gifts

by Backlighting



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圣诞将至。<br/>蝙蝠家亲情向圣诞贺文。<br/>隐232，雷者慎入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best gifts

Jason抬起左脚，用膝盖支撑住他怀中至少有四英尺高二英尺长宽的盒子，并腾出右手去按大宅的门铃。之所以如此费事，是因为现在正在下雪——Jason在整列令人眼花缭乱的礼品区前耗了一段时间才选中这个包装纸，可不想要把它放在户外的地上而弄湿它。

外头静得彷佛能听见雪花落地的声响，Jason在门廊上站了一会儿，在他考虑是否要再按一次铃的时候，大门终於从里面被打开了。

“呃……晚上好，Alf？Dick？”Jason尝试探头去看给他开门的是谁，但他抱着的盒子实在是太大了，他什麽都看不见。

“……Jason？”意外地，另一头传来Tim的声音。Jason没有剩馀的耐心理会Tim话语中的不确定性，他挤进门，Tim及时地闪身避免被撞个正着。

Jason将盒子放在地上，拨掉上头的少量雪屑。他用眼角馀光瞥了Tim一眼，今天他的三弟穿着一件粗线棒针的麻花毛衫。Jason还记得去年的这个时候，Dick对他和Tim总是穿着相同色系的衣服开了一个玩笑。他可没办法控制Timothy昂贵的衣柜间里摆的会是些什麽颜色的衣服，但值得庆幸的是Tim今年挑了米白色的来穿，非常适合他，并且恰好不适合Jason。

Tim的手仍然握在门把上，异常严肃的视线在Jason以及尺寸过大的盒子之间来回移动。Jason眯起眼，对Tim摆出“你有什麽毛病”的脸。Tim当然读懂Jason的表情——他精於此道，并且在Jason可能的恶言相向前一口气朝他抛出了三个问题。

“那是炸弹吗？你终於受不了Dick每年办的圣诞活动了？我应该准备逃跑吗？”

“第一，我希望它是；第二，我的确受不了Dick每年办的圣诞活动；第三，请便，如果你希望夜翼在圣诞午夜追你到天涯海角。”

刚提到Dick，他的声音就从里面传了出来。“Jason！你终於来了！”他小跑过来迎接迟到的弟弟，但轻快的动作在他注意到Jason身旁的大盒子时瞬间停住了。Dick举起双手防卫性的挡在胸前，不动声色地後退了两步。

“我的天啊，”Dick瞪大眼睛，“那是炸弹吗？”

Tim对Jason耸肩，Jason立刻知道那是“告诉过你了”的意思——无法否认他们确实拥有良好的默契。

Jason只好和叽叽喳喳的Dick解释盒里装的不是炸弹——虽然他很想那麽做，炸飞每年的圣诞聚会。他错过了晚间的家庭聚餐，但从Dick那儿得知Bruce在晚餐过後出门了。或许是和哪个幸运儿约会，也或许是正义联盟也举办了圣诞聚会，但B承诺会尽量赶在午夜之前回来。一旁的Tim看上去不是很满意“承诺”和“尽量”这两个词汇的意思，毕竟它们是如此矛盾。

他们三人一块儿走到了洋溢圣诞气息的客厅，火炉旁竖立着一颗圣诞树，霓虹灯缠在上头闪烁，色彩缤纷的小鸟儿环绕绿色的枝叶，树顶上则摆着一支金蝙蝠代替了寻常的金星。Jason能和任何人打赌一百美金，那只蝙蝠绝对不是单纯的漂亮装饰品，从锐利且闪烁的边角可以判断出那绝对是漆上金色的蝙蝠镖。

被留在客厅的Damian盘腿坐在地毯上，注视着圣诞树下堆满的盒子，火炉的光映照着他稚嫩的脸。这一幕令人感到温馨，但他们不会认为最小的弟弟是期盼於圣诞的小孩儿，因为这看似无害的景象通常会被他的一句话而摧毁殆尽。

“我们何不买东西给自己就好？既快又方便，交换礼物是最愚蠢且最不经济的一种活动。”Damian一边说着，一边警戒着Jason的大盒子，看上去随时都要踹倒那棵被精心装饰过的圣诞树，拔下黄金蝙蝠镖射向Jason的脑门。

积极筹办家庭聚会的Dick在今年的圣诞节选择了“交换礼物”作为活动节目，无法不同意Damian所说，愚蠢在於你必须浪费大把时间思考你得要送什麽礼物，最不经济是因为你付出的不一定将是你得到的。但想想去年“一起下厨”的活动，他们几个差点烧了Wayne庄园。最终以Alfred和Jason在厨房忙活，Dick抓着不情愿的Damian试图帮忙，而Bruce和Tim窝在沙发上翻看杂志报纸作为收场。相较之下，交换礼物真的算是相对安全的静态活动，只要别再有任何人怀疑Jason带来的礼物里装的是炸弹。

“小D，交换礼物是最具有娱乐性和惊喜感的活动了，还能促进感情。”Dick揉了揉Damian柔软的黑发，招呼Tim和Jason一同在旁边坐下。

Dick接过Tim递给他的麦克笔，在Jason的盒子边角写了个小小的“J”。旁边还有成人掌心大小的“d”盒子，和书本大小的“D”盒子。但最引人注目的还是那个只有纸张薄度的“T”，那甚至无法算上是一个礼物盒。

“……鸟宝宝，那是钱吗？” 

“我没有那麽俗气。” 

“Grayson说过不能送信用卡，Drake。”

“Richard少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的出现打断了即将斗嘴的兄弟们，“配合你们的小活动，我将你的请求包在了饭後甜点里。”管家端着白色的小瓷盘，“虽然是圣诞节，但我还是必须完成厨房的善後工作。圣诞快乐，少爷们。”

“哇喔，这真是太棒了，”Dick接过装着小甜饼的盘子，眼睛散发出喜悦的光芒。没有人能不爱Alfred的小甜饼。“谢谢你，Alfred，圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，Alfred。”其他人也对着Alfred的背影喊道。

盘子摆着四块幸运饼乾，里面分别夹着写着他们名字的纸条。

“现在我们有好吃的签了，来猜拳？”

在经过几轮无效的局数後，由Tim先胜出，其次是Dick丶Jason，最後是Damian。他们将饼乾剥成两瓣，抽出包在里头的纸条，迫不及待地将Alfred的特制小甜饼塞进嘴里。

“赢家先拆礼物，首先是Tim。”Dick兴奋地宣布，并探头去看Tim的纸条——上头写着Jason的名字。

“我们该在你拆礼物的时候出去避难吗？”Dick打趣道，推动Jason的盒子到Tim的旁边。

“不。”Tim弹出藏在过长的袖子里的红罗宾飞镖，动作流利自然。在场没有任何一名兄弟指责他将危险物品藏在身上，因为Dick和Damian也在口袋藏着锐利的飞镖，而Jason的靴子内侧有小刀丶夹克内里有手枪。

Tim从边角开始割银白色的亮面包装纸——不得不夸赞Jason挑的包装纸很好看，Tim抬头看了面色有些紧张的Jason一眼，或许这就是他们的便装常撞色的原因。

他必须要站起身来才能打开这个过高的礼物盒，当Tim弯腰探头进去提取里头的东西时，其他人听见了他藏在盒子中的失笑声。

“真的？大红？你在礼品店有如此多选择，但你选择了这个参加‘兄弟’的交换礼物会？”Tim强调了兄弟一词的音节，从盒子里抱起一支大号的浅棕色泰迪熊——它的胸前绑着鲜红大蝴蝶结，头因为重量的关系稍微下垂。

Dick大笑着想要去戳Jason逐渐发热的脸颊，Jason拍掉了Dick的手，撇过头的动作也藏不住他两颊上的红晕。他咬牙切齿地反击，“这是我能想到的给‘孩子’们最好的礼物。”

“你该庆幸是我抽到它，Damian大概会拿它去练拳之类的。”Tim用手夹住泰迪熊肥短的两臂，坐了下来。他的兴致看起来完全被这意想不到的礼物给挑起了，Tim将下巴靠在泰迪熊毛茸茸的头上。“那麽，现在轮到谁了？”

“我抽到了小D准备的礼物。”Dick把Damian揪进自己怀里，而後者早已放弃朝着Dick大喊“放开我！Grayson！”经过好一段时间的相处，Damian非常明白扯破喉咙也没办法阻止Dick对於拥抱的渴望。他拆开包装纸，精致的木盒表面雕着漂亮繁复的花纹，Dick转动着它，由其中一边的缝隙打开盒子，从里头的深色垫布上拿出了一只半展开着翅膀丶栩栩如生的小木鸟。

“哇喔，这真是——”Dick眨眨眼睛，举起小鸟儿放在眼前端详。“你雕了一支罗宾鸟，难怪你前几周总锁在房间里。Damian，这真是太美了。”

缩在Dick怀中低着头的Damian嗤了一声，在Jason或Tim因为他脸上的热度嘲讽他之前开口催促Jason：“Todd，轮到你了。” 

“好吧，我实在想不出除了信用卡和金钱以外的可能。”Jason拿起了薄如纸的礼物，掀开信封式的包装纸。当他取出一张卡片时，Jason确信了这就是一份礼物卡。样式简洁的卡片只写着两行字以及百货店家的名字——恭喜你获得了精品床罩组。圣诞快乐。

“这是什麽意思？”Jason亮出内文，对着Tim挑眉。

“意思是你可以自己去挑款式，以免有人不喜欢我选的。”Jason合理地怀疑Tim只是懒得亲自去挑选罢了，但在他开口之前Tim继续说道：“而且我怎麽会知道每个人床的尺寸？”不，你怎麽可能不知道，因为你对每个人的安全屋所在处了若指掌——对着Tim无辜的表情，Jason只得将欲说出口的话吞进肚子里。

“这麽看来小D收到了我的礼物。”Dick迫不及待地把礼物塞进Damian手心里，Damian在Dick热切的注目下拆开了包装纸——Dick送的礼物是一个木质的相框。

“Grayson，这里没有任何人有拍照的习惯。”Damian皱着眉，扭过身抬头看着Dick，而他的大哥只是神秘地笑了。

“没错，所以我准备了这个。”Dick从身後拿出一台相机，“这样才算一个完整的礼物。”

 

Bruce赶到家的时候，恰好过了午夜整点。他对着四条围巾的花纹和款式犹豫了太久，并且有一半的时间警戒於不被人发现“Bruce Wayne在圣诞节前夕上了百货公司。”在此之後他被超人带去了了望塔参加圣诞派对，虽然一群喝醉酒的超级英雄非常难以挣脱，但他还是施了千方百计回到了家，为了不让等待着他的男孩们失望。

老管家对着他比了个噤声的动作，Bruce放轻了脚步声让Alfred领着他走到了客厅。四个男孩在沙发上睡得香甜——Damian被Dick搂在怀里，抱着一只硕大泰迪熊的Tim将脑袋倚靠Dick的肩膀，而Jason的头枕着沙发扶手，一只脚搭在Tim的大腿上。他们身上覆盖着老管家为他们披上的毛毯，Bruce的心里有一股暖流正缓缓扩散。

他注意到一旁的茶几上摆着三样东西，分别是立起来的相框丶一台相机，以及上头写着“B”的金色礼物盒。Bruce先是拿起了相框，夹在里头的照片应该是刚刚才拍下的——背景是客厅的圣诞树，Dick揽着他的弟弟们，Damian扁着嘴斜眼看着镜头，Tim甜蜜的笑容不同於他面对着Gotham媒体的那种，而Jason也难得地放松了面部表情。

男孩们的手里都揣着一样东西，Bruce想起了先前他们提过的交换礼物会，从照片中可以看出Dick收到了一只木雕小鸟，Tim拿到了泰迪熊，Jason……呃，一张卡片？看来他必须等到隔天早晨男孩们醒过来，才有办法了解详情。

Bruce放下崭新的相框，意识到这是Damian收到的礼物。他好奇地拆开了留给他的那份，华丽的包装纸底下是一个纯黑的相框。

他微笑着，举起相机，将镜头对准熟睡的男孩们。

“圣诞快乐，罗宾们。”

 

Fin.


End file.
